Parody Of Inuyasha
by Psychomanaic
Summary: One-shot. Written in co-junction with my little brother. It makes no sense, yet is so funny, if you have a big sense of humor. Note: The reference to Vegeta... Woman...


Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. We do own some mangas of it, though. That's good. My brother and I decided on this lovely night we would make a parody of those. Especially numbers 4, 6, 7, and 9. You probably won't get this, but don't worry. It isn't MADE to make sense. It's our pure enjoyment. Now you enjoy it too, as we had fun making it.

It all started on a chaotic morning in Inuyasha's time...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"You swore though! You swore!" Shippo stated, referring to Inuyasha, who had hit him on the head multiple times.

"Never say that again!" Inuyasha called back to Shippo, picking him up and putting him upside down. Next thing Shippo knew, he was on his stomach on the ground with Inuyasha's foot on his back.

"Don't kill me!!!" Shippo screamed, shivering in fear.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to this plea and lifted his foot off from Shippo's back. Shippo stood up and wiped himself off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again.

"What is it, woman?" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Are you going to rescue me or not?!"

"Rescue you..." That's when Inuyasha noticed the monk, Miroku, holding Kagome near her. "Why does he..." Inuyasha's eye twitched and he lunged for Miroku. Miroku ducked, threw Kagome to the ground, and removed the cloth covering his hole-barring hand.

"Wind tunnel!!" Kagome gave a loud, "Eep!" as it began to draw her in. Inuyasha yelled out, "No you don't!" and again lunged for Miroku, knocking him down and holding him there.

"Just what is your problem?!" Spit flew from Inuyasha's mouth as he asked the monk angrily.

"I just merely wanted pretty Kagome to bear my child," Miroku stated bluntly.

Inuyasha had a shocked surprise on his face before he slapped Miroku. "Pervert!"

Miroku took the slap and changed it into an ogre as it devoured him.

"What...?" Inuyasha watched as the ogre ate Miroku up and saw him disappear beneath the monster's huge jaws. Jumping away, he looked at the ogre in confusion. "What just happened here? Did I miss something?"

Kagome stood up and wiped herself off. "How am I supposed to know when Shippo just suddenly disappeared from existence?!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked around. "Yeah, where did that little shrimp go to?" Kagome pointed at the ogre. "What? Did the ogre eat him up too?" Kagome shook her head fiercely.

"No, you idiot! Miroku sucked Shippo into his wind tunnel!!"

"You serious?"

"I'm ALWAYS serious, you imbecile!" Kagome stomped off back over to the nearby well and jumped down into it, disappearing back into her time.

"Uh..." Inuyasha blinked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sesshomaru appeared, wielding his sword. Inuyasha got out his too and they started to clash blades.

Kagome sat at the top of the well, pouting, as she wondered why she was ticked off by Inuyasha's simple remark, "You serious?" But then again, the way he said it was uncalled for. It's like he doubted her. Kagome spun around and jumped back into the well to find she couldn't get back.

"What? Inuyasha please let me back!!" She jumped up and down in the well, to the effect of nothing.

Inuyasha wiped the blood away from his cheek as his brother looked at him in his grinning smirk, or frown, the way you looked at it. "Just what is your problem, brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied, again clashing blades with his younger sibling. "Just merely playing around for fun."

"For fun?! Trying to kill me is fun?!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha shook his head and thought about Kagome. _I could really use her help now. . ._

Without warning, the well fixed itself back together from the damage that was done to it by Miroku's wind tunnel and Kagome popped back up, looking around slowly. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head, seeing her. "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "How touching." With one swipe of his blade, Inuyasha shouted,

"Scar of the wind!" Sesshomaru was disintegrated into nothing. Inuyasha sighed. "Well, that was pretty easy..." Kagome ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed at this, then pushed Kagome away. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kagome looked hurt.

"Feh..." Inuyasha trailed off. "Nothing. Let's go."

"But Shippo and Miroku..." Kagome stated.

"They're fine."

"What?!" Inuyasha pointed ahead of him and there was Shippo and Miroku, standing next to Kagome's bike.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo piped up.

"..." Kagome stood speechless. "But I just saw you..."

Shippo shook his head. "No, no. Those all were demons. A demon Miroku, a demon me... And even a demon Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grumbled at this.

"I hated that..."

Shippo laughed. "Oh well. Can we go now?" Kagome nodded her head and got on her bike, starting to pedal slowly, the other 3 following in her wake.

Psy: laughing her head off at the part where the slap becomes an ogre

Brother: notices the reference to Vegeta joke

Psy and Brother: laugh their heads off


End file.
